


Yelena

by lalazee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: Otabek is beginning to feel his age. Short and sweet.Written for Otayuri Week, Day 3: Future.





	

“I feel old.”

Otabek could really only admit such a thing to Yuri. No one would hear a complaint like that out of him, especially on an exciting, high-spirited day such as today.

Yuri wordlessly leaned his head against Otabek’s arm. He had never quite reached Otabek’s shoulder.

They both watched Yelena skate her practice rounds of the rink with the other Junior Champ competitors. Fifteen years old already.

Otabek could remember the day they adopted her like it was yesterday. Could remember her chubby hand gripping his finger, already claiming ownership over his heart. Remembered how unnaturally blue her eyes were and how thick and wild and black her hair was – to the point that Yuri had suggested she might have been wearing a wig.

And here she was. Mermaid-long hair braided back in the identical styling of her father’s, during his competitive days. Her short skirts fluttering in shades of midnight blue, black, and grey. She was a striking sight among the baby pinks and whites and reds of youth.

Yelena had always been more intense than her peers. Maybe Yuri and his own competitive nature had rubbed off. Or maybe this was just her.

Either way, Otabek knew he was looking at a girl with victory branded in her heart and not a visible nerve in sight on her stony expression.

What Otabek wouldn’t give to be there once more. Young, full of assurance and determination. A world ahead of him.

At the same time, there was nothing anyone could offer him to take him away from this. From this man beside him. From that girl before him.

“You’re just jealous,” Yuri said finally, easily reading Otabek as he ever could.

“Probably. Jealous and happy. Can I be both?”

“Well –” Yuri looked up at him, his grin forever sharp with mischief, and his eyes bright. “I still wanna smack and kiss you most days. So I’d say it’s normal.”

Otabek’s lips twitched.

“You’re horrible.”

“And you’re old.”

Otabek smiled as he looked to the ice. Yelena was already skating towards them for a final send-off from her two bickering coaches. 

His heart swelled. Otabek was grateful for every year that passed, and for all that it brought in tow.

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Papa – Dad – I’m ready!”


End file.
